


Sge oneshots (mostly Ravex)

by MassiveSket22



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Multi, OCs will appear, This is mostly Ravex bc I’m Ravex trash, also mostly nevers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSket22/pseuds/MassiveSket22
Summary: This is some oneshots about sgeSome ships, some random.Mostly Ravex (Ravan x Vex) and some Hestadil (Hester x Anadil)Work originally posted on my wattpad





	1. Sleepover (Hestadil and Ravex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Okay so I came back to this Fanfiction and why in the world was it rated Mature. Was I okay? Did I not know how ratings worked?)

(Apologies if there’s any errors I put this up when I was at the cinema)

Ravan, Vex, Hort and Brone were sitting in a circle on the floor of Ravan and Hort's dorm room. It was the middle of the night and they were supposed to be sleeping, but instead they decided to stay awake (well, Brone complained since he wanted to sleep)

Vex had a blue lollipop. He had somehow smuggled a couple into class earlier on, which he had stolen from another Never boy. Hort also had one of the lollipops (somehow he convinced Vex to give him one) 

"What are we waiting for again?" Brone asked while yawning, scratching his bald head.  
"Hester and Anadil, I told Hester I had food so she's coming to get some. She should be bringing Anadil... but Dot isn't coming since she doesn't want to be caught sneaking into a boy's dorm room" Vex said, holding the lollipop in his hand, while looking down at the book he was reading. It was nothing educational, surprisingly, just someone's diary he had stolen while picking on people with Brone.

The door suddenly opened and Hester peeked her head round the door frame  
"We're here, fuckboys" she whispered and laughed, before walking into the room, Anadil following behind her.  
"Did you just pick my lock?" Hort asked, not really surprised since it was Hester.  
"Yes, yes I did" Hester smirked, while Hort just crossed his arms and pouted. 

Anadil and Hester eventually joined the circle and Hester was eating some crisps ((or chips as you Americans call them)) that Vex had from his secret stash, that he kept under Ravan's bed.  
"What are we doing?" Anadil spoke up, her rats crawling in her lap as she petted one of them gently.  
"Who wants to read this dudes diary I stole? He's in love with this girl. Gross, love's gross" Vex spat, then laughed, while Ravan scooted over to snatch the diary out of Vex's hands so he could read it. "Ew" 

"Yeah, Loves gross...Any never who's in love deserves a stab in the side" Hester agreed, glancing slightly at Anadil, who looked down at her rats.  
Okay maybe Hester was lying, but would she admit that? No, hell no.  
"Stab me in the side then" Hort sighed, making Ravan gag  
"Don't even start about Sophie! You talk about her in your sleep!" Ravan said, rolling his eyes at Hort. 

Brone stayed silent during all of this, noticing how close Ravan and Vex were, Vex was practically sitting in Ravan's lap. It was obvious they were dating, Brone wasn't gonna say anything though, he wasn't a snitch. ((Daddy 🅱️rone ain't no snitch ladies, gentlemen and others))

Brone started to wonder if Hester and Anadil were dating, they seemed pretty close. He scratched his chin, was he the only straight friend? 

"Brone" Ravan snapped his fingers in front of Brone's eyes, making Brone snap out of his thoughts.  
"What"  
"Remember that time you tried to give Dot a dead flower and she ran away?" Vex snickered, making Brone frown.  
"Don't remind me"

-

Hester and Anadil slept peacefully in Ravan's bed, while Brone slept in Hort's bed, snoring.  
Hort, Vex and Ravan slept on the floor, Hort spread out like a startfish across the room, while Vex hugged Ravan in his sleep.

Hester slowly opened her eyes, feeling something warm under her. That's when she realized that she was sleeping on top of Anadil. She blinked, then blinked again, before thinking that she should probably move. She slowly tried to move off of Anadil, her face as red as Tristan's hair. 

As Hester tried to move, Anadil suddenly pulled her down into a hug, a small snore coming from her. Hester's eyes went wide, she looked to the side as if anything could help, before she spotted Ravan.

Ravan was staring at her, his eyebrows raised, gripping Vex close to his side.  
"You don't say anything, I won't say anything"  
Hester inhaled, annoyed.  
"Fine" she whispered, blushing as Anadil held her closer. 

The morning soon came,  
Hester and Anadil walked out of the dorm room, and seeing as nobody was in the hall, they silently walked hand in hand. Hester was still frowning with a blush while Anadil had a small smile on her face.


	2. Fanfiction made on the fanfiction generator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fanfiction made on the fanfiction generator:   
> WARNING: Contains sexual content, joking mentions of Vore and a lot of comedy.  
> This is a joke fanfiction about Brone x Vex that was made by a bot, I did not write this out.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to the world championship Voreing contest!" 

Anadil's voice boomed across the large Arena.  
The Voreadome was the largest in the world. Far bigger then the one in Buenos Aires - this one was able to hold 3 trillion fans.

Brone and Dot had just arrived by Limmo.   
"This is it!"  
"Yes!"  
"I never thought Id make it all the way to the final"  
"I always knew you could make it, Brone, your my champion!""  
"Thanks Dot, but I'll need more then your vote to win this. I'll need to give it my all to become the number 1 Vore champion of Earth!"

"..and it wont be enough" said a horrible voice from behind them.  
It was Drax!   
"I'll win this contest fair and square. Then everyone will bow down before me.....the one true champion of Vore....and lord of evil!!"  
"No that will never come to pass! I'll stop you" said our Brone heroically.  
"ha"  
With that Drax twirled of into the Arena.

"We must win now. We must!"

\---  
Meanwhile, Brones mind was wondered back to the past. The good old days....  
It was Angeliques christmass party, which everyone was invited too.  
The party was awesome as always, because Brone was hosting it.

Brone was pretty drunk that day.   
If Brone was honest, He couldn't remember much that happened.   
Only something about a amulet,a rabbi and a traffic cone.

There was one thing that stuck in Him mind though. Something He would never forget.  
Vex.  
Vex was wearing a Angelique mask that night   
It was one of the most erotic costumes at the party.  
Everyone had come as something or someone else.  
No one could recognize anyone else because everyone had bits of their bodies covered;

VEX WAS DRESSed as DOT.  
DOT WAS DRESSed as ANADIL.  
ANADIL WAS DRESSed as Brone.  
Brone was dressed as Drax.  
And Drax was dressed as a manakin.

Brone was instantly attracted to Vex in Him costume. The way He moved. The way He talked.The way He flicked His hair.  
Vex was doing a Karaoke number.   
It was "summer nights". And He was awesome.  
He sung like a true seductor.The audience was miasmarised by Vex.   
Underwear was chucked at Vex.  
Brone was soooo turned on.  
(and He didn't need that underwear anyway)  
Despite His crushing shyness,Brone got up and sang too.  
When Vex was singing summer nights it was like the words spoke to Him. Vex seemed to be addressing each word of the song just to Him. The room faded away and it was just the two of them. No one else in the world.  
They gazed into eachother eyes as Vex spoke the last lyric.  
Then silence.

Suddenly, Brone was woken out of the flashback by the present  
\---  
The next day, Brone was nervous.  
He was good at Vore, some would say the best. But was he really the best? The best at Vore on Earth? Brone was about to find out, as the contest started soon.

Brone thought back to a few years ago. 

Happy times, before all the the troubles with Drax got really bad.  
Breaking out of his deep thoughts, Brone decide to go to the Arena early, perhaps do a few laps as a warm up. 

Brone casually strolled to the Arena while practicing Vore.  
As Brone walked out he was surprised to see Drax already there!  
Drax was clearly upto something. Brone had to find out what it was!  
"What you upto Drax?" yelled Brone.   
"You will never find out!" yelled back Drax, who wanted to keep his plan a secret.   
Frustrated, Brone started practicing Vore, never taking his eye of Drax as he did so.  
Vex joined them a few minutes later.  
"Hi Brone!" he said with a sexy wink.  
"..and hello.....Drax" with a even more sexy blink.  
"yes. Hello Vex. Good to see your in the contest too. For now"  
But before Vex could hear what villain had said, it was time to start!

They walked to the start line, and bent down ready. (A/N - but not for THAT. You have a really dirty mind!)  
The crowd was getting big. Many fans had banners saying stuff like   
'Go Brone Go Brone Go Brone'   
or   
'Go Go Go Drax your the best!'

The starter pulled their howdah pistol out and got ready to fire.  
Vex, Drax and Brone all waited with anticipation.  
3  
Vex started breathing heavily  
2  
Drax tensed. Ready to go.  
1  
Brones skin glowed sexily with excitement  
0.  
BANG!  
The starter fired the howdah pistol.....at VEX!

VEX COLLAPSED instantly. Drax started Voreing, laughing manically as he did so. 

Brone was in shock, and raced over to Vex.  
"He shot you!" but why?  
"Owww...I am shot bad"  
The starter stared at their weapon.  
"I didn't mean too...my howdah pistol acted weird!"  
Brone looked at the howdah pistol.  
He then licked it.Using his famous forensic skills, Brone made a deduction.  
"Yes....this howdah pistol clearly has been sabotaged to shot at Vex."   
"Typical" said Vex.  
"What now?" said Brone.  
"You have to go on" said Vex, still bleeding.

But just then the clack-son went off!  
It was half time!  
\---  
The next time they saw eachother Vex winked at Brone, remembering what happened at the party.Brone blushed.  
Some of the others giggled. Did they know? Brone didn't care.  
\----  
Back at the locker room, Dot and Brone were talking. Vex had been taken to the hospital.

"How are you ever going to catch up?" said Dot. 

Drax was leading when half time went. Brones time spent seeing to Vex had cost him the lead.

"Its not important" said Brone.   
"Whats important is I know why Drax wants to win the World Championship Voreing contest. Its the prize."  
"hu" said Dot  
"I did some research and its really the Ravan's dick! If he wins the contest they will give him it and there will be nothing we can do to stop him"  
"omg"  
"Also he was the one that sabotaged the poor Vex!"  
"poor Vex "  
"yes poor Vex "  
"The contest doesn't matter any more, we must get that Ravan's dick by winning the contest!'

"But how? How are we going to win"  
"I have a plan" said Brone

Just then the horn sounded. Half time was over, and the final part of the Voreing contest had begun! 

\---  
Brone had some time before he had to do anything, so He decided to have another flashback.

It was just after the Karaoke. They had stepped of the stage to loud applause and were now looking at eachother.  
"Hi" Brone said, meekly.  
"Hay" Vex said, also meekly. Their confidence from moments ago had evaporated like alcohol.  
"Do you want too..."  
"maybe.."  
"ok then."  
So they walked to the cloakroom.  
It wasn't long before their lips were together. Brone couldn't remember who made the first move.   
He did remember the taste though. The taste of Vex.  
Vex tasted like cucumber on a autumn noon.  
Refreshing and salty but also a bit sour.  
What had they been eating? Brone tried to work out it. It took much tung work.  
After a few minutes mouth to mouth pot holing, Vex guessed what Brone was doing.   
"I had huckleberry for lunch."  
"oh"  
"you dont have to stop though"  
"oh. Good!" Brone said, with great relief.  
They finally drew away after what seemed a whole millennium but was only mere minutes.   
The taste of Vex's lips (and other things) still lingered in Brone's mouth as they finally looked upon each other with new eyes.  
Relieved sighs came from both of them as both embraced, Vex snuggling against Brone's neck as he snuggled upto Vex's torso.

Vex went further by clutching Brone with his fingers, pulling at the fabric of His slacks to feel what was underneath.

The telltale shape in His leggings stood out between them, especially with the weight it had against Brone's thigh.

Vex moved over Brone's body like a serpent and lovenly nuzzled at a peaked abbs.  
Brone liked this a lot and started making a lot of noise. Vex joined in. "Owwww...Ahhh...MAHAhhhEEkkk...aakk"  
It got pretty noisy from that point on. Both of them had a lot of fun and made a lot of noise!. Brone sounded like Bus ! Vex sounded like a heard of Cetaceanss on drugs. They had a lot of..."fun".  
"My groinal area are hurting...can we stop? 12 times is enough surely?" Vex said, pleading.  
"No...MORE MORE MORE" said Brone, with apparently an insatiable apatite  
Vex finally slapped Brone to get Him to stop.  
"Sorry about that, I got a little carried away" said Brone.  
"Thats ok I.....enjoyed it." said Vex blushing in the way they always did.  
"Tomorrow?"  
"Yes" said Vex.  
"I'll bring some of my toys next time for us to play with" said Brone.

And with that they left the cloakroom and returned to the party. The months that followed were fun but eventually they broke up and became enemies.

\---  
Drax was well in the lead by the time they got out.  
Dot had taken Vexs place in the contest, as is traditional.  
Brone started Vore-ing. Vore-ing harder then anyone had ever Voreed before.   
But it wasn't enough. Drax was in the lead now, showing off by doing it one handed.   
"How are we ever going to catch up" said Dot   
"We only have one choice...we have to team up and do the Vore together!"  
Brone went right next to Dot and they started Voreing together.  
"What you doing?!?" screamed Drax. "That cant be in the rules!" 

"Actually....there's nothing in the rules that says it CANT be done" said Dot while flicking over the official Vore rule book (she was the contests judge btw - A/N) 

"YES! Go Brone! Go Dot! " said Ravan who was also in the crowd with a banner that said they were the best.

Inspired by this Brone and Dot went ever faster and faster. Many people in the crowd fainted because they Voreed so hard. 

"Nooooo! I cant lose!!" screamed Drax as he lost.

Brone and Dot finished Voreing together using teamwork .

"We won!!" exclaimed Dot as they went though the tape.   
The crowd went wild! Lots of corsets were chucked at Brone! ...and lots of BOOBS! were released from their prisons!

"You have won!" said Anadil. She then carefully handed them the prize.  
"No...it was supprosed to be for me!" said Draxstamping his foot! 

"The Ravan's dick is safe now." said Brone as he put on the gold prize.

With that they collected the prize money and went home. Drax sulked off. Vex got better but never competed in professional Voreing again. 

-The End


End file.
